


IceDemons, Jokes and Rounhouse Kicks

by Lilianachan



Series: Gruvia Week 2015 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Gruvia Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/Lilianachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray wants to have a new url on tumblr. The one that is perfect for him is already taken. He will get that url even if he has to fight that other person!  Gruvia Week Prompt 4: Demons</p>
            </blockquote>





	IceDemons, Jokes and Rounhouse Kicks

**Gruvia Week Day Four:** **Demons**

**Warning:** **AU  
** **Dedication:** **iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
** **Word Count:** **1137**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

It was time for a new url. He did not even know why he kept his current one for so long. He had changed his former one ‘iceicemagic’ to ‘icepants’ after he lost a bet against Lucy. Natsu had to change his into ‘firebrain’, too.

He was supposed to keep it for a week, but then he was too lazy to change it and then he grew so accustomed to it that he kept it for over a year.

He thought about a new one. There had to be ‘ice’ in it, since his urls _always_ had ice in them. What else could he take.

That was it his favourite song. But there were so many good songs. He thought harder until he came to the decision.

He simply adored ‘Demons’ by Imagine Dragons at the moment. He enjoyed the music Imagine Dragons made in total. This would be perfect.

When he found out that ‘icedemon’ was already taken, he immediately wrote an ask to the person, that had stolen his nickname (although seemed to have had it before him).

The ask was more a joke than a real complaint but, he could see why the person got offended.

After all he had just written an ask with ‘so you’re the asshole that took my url’.

The other person replied ‘Oh I’m sorry, I had no idea it was reserved for you, kind sir.’, the sarcasm dripping heavily from their words.

‘Yeah but that’s how it is.’, he answered and it did not take long for him to find the answer in his askbox

‘So what now you wanna fight?’, that person must be as aggressive as Natsu, who was always picking fights.

He answered

‘You live near Magnolia? You. Me. Next week Friday. 5 pm. Fairy Tail gym. Hold up a sign for me and we’ll fight!’

* * *

 

A week later, he was surprised to walk into the gym he was training at. He had totally forgotten about that url dispute and had not thought that someone would travel to fight him.

In front of a tall, bulky man with red eyes and long black hair, a woman stood, holding the sign ‘ice doucebag’ up in the air. Both of them were clad in trainings clothes.

He went up to them and talked to the man, thinking he was going to be his enemy. The man only cocked up one brow before grinning

“I’m just the taxi. She’s your enemy. Ge hee.”

He looked at the woman. She had long blue hair that was up in a ponytail and matching blue eyes. She glared at him for a moment and pulled him over to the fight section of their gym was.

“Juvia doesn’t want to fight you. Just apologize and you can get out of this.”, she declared and he raised a brow

“I won’t apologize. That url’s perfect for me.”, it was supposed to be a joke, the woman had to learn to take a hint.

“You might be handsome, but Juvia won’t back down from a fight. Whoever wins gets to keep the name.”, she decided and promptly attacked him.

He had to give her that. She was good. And fast. He had just dodged several jabs when she aimed a kick.

He caught her leg and pulled her forward so she landed on the cushioned floor.

As soon as she touched the floor she was already up again.

Even for Gajeel, who had seen Juvia fight before, it was fascinating to see the two fight. He had never seen Juvia so much on par with someone beside himself.

“Where did a beautiful girl like you learn to fight like that?”, he heard the offender ask and sighed.

“What do you mean by that? That beautiful girls cannot fight?”, she exclaimed, aiming a roundhouse kick for his face. He ducked and answered

“No. I mean by that that you’re a strong opponent, I’d like to know who trained you and I think that you’re beautiful.”

Juvia stopped in her tracks and from the change in her expression Gajeel felt like hitting his head on the wall. Juvia had fallen in love. Again.

She turned away and tried to walk off “You can have the url. Juvia gives up she doesn’t want to harm you.”, she explained and Gray did not understand that woman.

“Oh come on, what’s going on now. Let’s finish this fight. Thought you were more tough.”, he called out to her and Juvia sighed.

“If you want it that was, then so be it. But please don’t tell Juvia she didn’t warn you.”, she told him and turned back again.

Gajeel smirked proudly as he saw Juvia fighting stronger than before.

He did not understand what happened next. He did not see how but somehow the tumblr-offender had made her lose her balance and Juvia landed on the floor. He did understand her next move, though.

Instead of letting herself fall flat on her back, Juvia used the momentum to spin and sweep away the guy’s legs from under him. He landed on the floor and Juvia pounced on him. She straddled him and pinned his arms down with her weight.

“Just for your information. Juvia has trained in Oak town with much taller and better opponents than you. You’re an ass. Just because you wanted to have that url doesn’t mean it’s meant for you. Juvia had it before you even thought of it. So don’t go into people’s ask boxes and be a total ass about a url.”, she yelled at him and Gray started laughing. This situation was so confusing.

“Woman, you need to learn how to take a hint. The ask was a joke. Just as inviting you here for a match was. You shouldn’t take everything so serious when it comes to tumblr. By the way I’m Gray.”, he introduced himself and Juvia felt herself blush

“Hi Gray, I’m Juvia.”, she told him, still in the position she beat him in.

“So you’re from oak town. You came all this way just for a fight? How about ending your stay with a date.”, he suggested and she started smiling at him

“Yeah sure. Meet Juvia in two hours in front of the Honeydukes hotel.... unless that was another joke of yours?”, she seemed uncertain and he chuckled.

“No it’s not a joke. See you there.”, he grinned. She jumped up and pulled Gajeel with her.

“Wtf rainwoman!”, her friend exclaimed

“Shut up Gajeel. Drive Juvia to the hotel now.”, she ordered and he only sighed.

As they were sitting in the car he turned to her

“Will you ever tell him that this was just your scheme to meet your tumblr crush?”

“Maybe when our children are old enough.”, she declared and looked out of the window.


End file.
